


2 - I Don't Believe In The Sun

by AetherAria



Series: 69 Love Stories [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Romance, artsy meditative rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short exploration of Megamind's thoughts on solar bodies throughout his life. Prompted by the Magnetic Fields song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 - I Don't Believe In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> The 69 Love Stories fics are unrelated one-shots, each inspired by a different song from the album 69 Love Songs, by The Magnetic Fields.

Megamind knew that earthlings tended to be overly fond of their Sun. He was aware of the unsettling trend even as an infant- coloring books with smiling solar bodies and _sunshine, my only sunshine_ , and he had downright _screamed_ until the Warden had learned not to sing him that particular nursery rhyme in his gruffly affectionate voice. When your own solar system's sun turns traitor, it's fairly hard not to be a little wary, and _please don't take my sunshine away_ was obviously nothing against the drain of a black hole.

He had made astrophysics his _mission_ for a good few years in his childhood until he understood just about everything that human experts did and then some, and the worst part was that it didn't really even make _sense_. Nothing he had studied fit what he remembered seeing, remembered his parents discussing quietly in the next room. Their sun shouldn't have been _able_ to collapse like that, not with so little warning, not without signs. Though, he had only been eight days old. It's not as if he got the entire story.

It fit with his villainous persona, anyway, hiding in the dank and dark and far away from the touch of actual sunlight most of the time. Minion was fine with that; with his big eyes and bioluminescent ridges, they had long since deduced that his species were at least descended from deep-water creatures, and he didn't fare well with any sort of intense brightness himself. So the pair of them stayed in the dark, stayed effectively nocturnal. That was the way they liked it.

But when Roxanne smiled, that wide, proud grin that crinkled the corners of her eyes and softened her entire face, it made Megamind think of solar flares. When she directed that smile at him, it glowed behind his ribcage like sunlight, warm and safe. 

Her eyes, too- she joked often about having a boyfriend to match them, but he had long since memorized her features down to the hex codes of her individual freckles, and his skin didn't _quite_ match her like that. Her eye color varied, just slightly, with tears or anger or joy or exhaustion, but they always hovered right at the color of the sky in midsummer, on the brightest, sunniest days.

To him, she was all dark hair and sunlight, peach skin and blue sky. She was the one who had dragged him out into the day, bike rides and picnics and aimless wandering in the park in broad daylight for the first time since childhood.

The absolute lowest of their relationship had happened in the rain, in the _dark_ , where always before he had been safe. She had forgiven him in the light.

So it made sense, in his mind. She was the sun, _his_ sun, and he the cool, helpless blue planet swinging wildly in her orbit, catching her glow and basking in her affection, and he could only ever hope that she would continue to be his constant, that she would not abandon him to collapse, to sink into that spiraling, crushing dark.


End file.
